


Siete meses en rojo

by mullu



Series: Chicas de Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un vistazo a la mente de Pansy durante sexto año, entre un Draco cada vez más lejano y un idiota de rojo que sonríe frente a los aros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete meses en rojo

Noviembre

\- ¿Es broma, verdad?

Weasley ataja tiro tras tiro con una sonrisa estúpida y desbocada y la mitad del estadio corea su nombre como si el partido se hubiera convertido de pronto en una celebración pagana para el Guardián de los Aros.

Que es _Weasley_.

Y Pansy que creía que ya lo había visto todo.

\- Es imposible. Le han dado algo… ¿No se llevó Potter el frasco de Felix Felicis?- le pregunta a Draco. Que, para variar, está a quinientas millas del partido.- ¡Hey!- Agita una mano frente a sus ojos.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta él, fastidiado.

Pansy respira hondo. La diplomacia es una habilidad necesaria para alcanzar ciertas metas, se repite. Draco es guapo, alto, sexy, inteligente y con un linaje impecable. Y Pansy lo quiere. De verdad que lo quiere. Es solo que últimamente está insoportable.

\- Solo me preguntaba si tanta “habilidad” de Weasley no será producto de cierta poción descalificadora,- dice con el punto justo de malicia. A Draco siempre le ha encantado complotar contra Gryffindor.

Excepto esta vez, que se limita a mirarla de arriba abajo con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes, diez? Están pasando cosas más importantes en el mundo que un estúpido juego de quidditch.

Y es eso, claro. Siempre es eso.

Pansy no está segura de qué fue lo que le pasó a Draco durante el verano, pero de pronto es como si siempre estuviera hablando de cosas “más importantes” que los “niños” a su alrededor no pueden entender. Lo ve sacudir la cabeza y desaparecer entre la gente. Está a punto de seguirlo, pero se detiene. Ya lo ha seguido demasiadas veces solo para terminar recibiendo una frase cortante que la hace sentir ligeramente estúpida. Draco es guapo, alto, sexy, inteligente y con un linaje impecable. Pero tampoco es como si no hubiera más chicos guapos, altos, sexys, inteligentes y de buena familia en el mundo. Sabe que no es del todo justo, porque es obvio que a Draco le está pasando algo muy jodido… pero Pansy es una Parkinson, no un felpudo. Una Parkinson de 16 años, sin las menores ganas de comerse los problemas de un mundo que convierte a chicos sexys y divertidos en sombras ojerosas.

Arriba en los aros, Weasley sonríe lleno de pecas y ataja otro tiro.

Pansy rueda los ojos.

*

Diciembre

Con todo lo divertido que es ver a Granger sufriendo por los pasillos, la verdad es que encontrarse a Weasley comiéndole la cara a la cabeza hueca de Brown en cada maldita esquina está empezando a sacarla de quicio. Sobretodo porque _no es posible que el idiota de Weasley tenga una vida romántica más activa que la suya_. No por primera vez, se pregunta qué le ve Brown. Es cierto que el chico no es feo, tiene cierta gracia tonta, ojos azules y unas manos enormes. Pero también tiene el pelo color zanahoria y pecas por todas partes. _Y es un idiota_. No hay que olvidar esa parte.

A su lado, Draco tampoco despega los ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- Un knut por tus pensamientos.

Draco voltea como si acabara de darse cuenta de que lleva todo el almuerzo sentada a su lado.

\- Si algún día estoy tan desesperado por un knut, espero que alguien tenga la misericordia de lanzarme un Avada.

Por un segundo, Pansy tiene la esperanza de ver esa sonrisa de superioridad tan conocida aparecer en los labios pálidos. Pero el segundo pasa y Draco vuelve a encerrarse en su propio mundo.

*

Enero

_Otra vez._

Se le ocurre que lo peor de que Weasley tenga una vida romántica más activa que la suya, no es que sea un idiota, sino que es un idiota _que ni siquiera sabe besar_. Abre demasiado la boca y llena de babas a la cabeza hueca… que por otro lado, tampoco parece muy entendida en el asunto. La pobre se pasa el día mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado, como si el idiota fuera lo mejor que ha pasado desde el invento de la varita. Realmente, alguien debería tener un poco de piedad y abrirle los ojos a esa chica.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Weasley últimamente?

\- ¿Yo? ¿En _Weasley_? Hay una diferencia entre el interés y el asco, Millicent. Solo digo que son un espectáculo desagradable. ¿Me vas a decir que no estás de acuerdo?

Millicent observa a la “parejita” un segundo y se encoge de hombros.

\- Daphne la escuchó llamarlo “Won-Won”,- dice en tono de burla. Pansy rueda los ojos.- Y él le dice “Lav-Lav”.

A Pansy se le sube la bilis a la garganta.

*

Febrero

La práctica de Gryffindor terminó hace más de una hora y a Brown solo le hace falta ponerse a buscar a Weasley debajo de la túnica de Potter. Pansy sacude la cabeza desde la tribuna. _Te está evitando, ridícula_. Algunas personas tienen un don especial para ignorar lo evidente. Por otro lado, evitar a la cabeza hueca es el primer síntoma de inteligencia que ha mostrado Weasley desde que empezó el año y Pansy supone que eso merece cierto reconocimiento.

Cuando los demás jugadores se han ido y Brown (por fin) abandona el campo (sin duda para seguir con su búsqueda implacable en el castillo), Pansy sube a la tribuna de maestros y con toda tranquilidad se sienta en una de las bancas.

\- Ya puedes salir, valiente gryffindor.

Silencio.

\- Tu novia se ha ido.

Silencio.

\- Aunque, claro, siempre podría ir a buscarla y decirle dónde estás.

Weasley sale de debajo de una de las tribunas, con las orejas rojas, el cuello rojo, el cabello rojo y el uniforme rojo.

\- Merlín, Weasley, ¿en qué estaba pensando el sombrero cuando te puso en Gryffindor? ¿En granadas maduras?

El comentario hace que el rojo se encienda más todavía. (Y que a Pansy se le antoje terriblemente una granada, por algún motivo.)

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta, mirándola con unos ojos bastante más azules de lo que parecían a distancia.

\- Me apiadé de ti,- dice Pansy, levantándose.- No quería que pases la noche a la intemperie por miedo a _Lav-Lav_.

Justo cuando el rojo estaba empezando a menguar, se dispara de nuevo. Pansy sonríe. Le gusta jugar cuando va ganando.

\- No le tengo miedo a Lavender,- dice Weasley sin convicción.

Pansy pasea la vista por la tribuna de maestros.

\- Ya. Se nota.

Weasley la mira directo a los ojos. ( _Azul tormenta._ )

\- No le tengo miedo a Lavender,- repite, con más fuerza.

De lejos, no se nota lo alto que es. Pansy tiene que doblar el cuello para mirar esos ojos. Tampoco se nota (del todo) el efecto del quidditch en sus hombros y brazos, o como esas malditas pecas solo hacen que resalte más el azul intenso. Pansy traga saliva. Se quedan así un momento, mirándose en silencio en el campo vacío, los ojos azules más y más confundidos a cada segundo. El cabello de Weasley es como fuego en la tarde que muere y a Pansy se le ocurre que, en realidad, pecas y cabello rojo no suenan tan mal.

Y como era de esperarse, en el segundo en el que Pansy pierde la razón, el gryffindor idiota la recupera.

\- Tengo que irme,- dice, y da media vuelta.

Guapo. Alto. _Sexy_.

\- Vine porque es una vergüenza que vayas besando a tu novia por los pasillos sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Es mentira. Vino porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Escuchó que gryffindor estaba practicando y se le ocurrió que podía ser una manera de matar el tiempo. No vino por Weasley. Para nada.

\- ¿Q-qué?

El idiota parece más confundido que nunca, pero vuelve a clavar esos ojos en ella. (Pansy recuerda un tiempo, hace ya mucho, en el que era igual de fácil conseguir la atención de Draco.)

\- Siento tener que decírtelo, pero es un espectáculo lamentable. Y pensé que si tengo que seguir viéndote babear a Brown cada tres pasos, por lo menos podría enseñarte a dar un buen espectáculo.

\- Um... ah… ¿qué?

\- Oh, por…

Pansy rueda los ojos y lo jala del cuello del uniforme. Weasley intenta protestar un segundo, pero basta una mordida en el labio inferior y se rinde con un gemido que se le cuela a Pansy hasta lo más profundo del ego. Merlín, cómo necesitaba esto. Le cuela la lengua en los labios entreabiertos y un par de manos enormes la cogen de la cintura. Pansy lo guía despacio, con las manos y la boca, le lame los labios, le marca el ritmo. Weasley no sabe besar, pero es experto en seguir al líder. Es intoxicante tener el control después de tanto tiempo. Despacio, pone sus manos sobre esas otras manos enormes, las cierra sobre su cintura y se pega más a las millas y millas de calor que emanan a través del uniforme de Gryffindor. Era de esperarse. Tanto rojo no podía ser por gusto. Weasley parece despertar de pronto. La aprieta contra su cuerpo con una mano, mientras enreda la otra en su cabello. Se convierte en el atacante, siguiendo las pautas de la maestra, como si quisiera mostrarle lo que va aprendiendo. A Pansy se le escapa un gemido. Weasley responde mordiéndole el labio inferior y el gemido se hace más largo.

\- Que no se te suba a la cabeza,- murmura Pansy sin separarse. Siente la sonrisa de Weasley contra sus labios.

Es un momento extraño, casi cómplice. Se siente libre, fuerte, después de mucho tiempo. Se le ocurre que eso es lo único que explica lo que hace a continuación.

Sin dejar de besarlo, se quita el abrigo y lo guía hacia la tribuna alta. Se separa apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. El azul se ha convertido en un mar oscuro, y si bien Weasley no ha perdido el gesto confundido, ahora está confundido y excitado, vulnerable, _a su merced_ (y Merlín, qué bien se siente volver a causar esa reacción en alguien). Con mucho cuidado, se sienta en el borde de la tribuna, abre las piernas, se moja los labios y observa como los ojos de Weasley pierden todo rastro de azul.

\- ¿Vas a venir o no?- Es una pregunta retórica, pero por un segundo teme la respuesta. Antes de que pueda preguntarse por qué le importa siquiera, la respuesta llega en forma de labios ansiosos y millas y millas de calor frotándose contra su cuerpo.

En los minutos siguientes pasan muchas cosas. Ron (Weasley… _Weasley_ ) descubre que tiene dientes y aprovecha ese descubrimiento al máximo. Pansy pierde toda compostura y guía esas manos enormes dentro de su blusa. Ron suena como si fuera a morirse y se frota sin control contra _el punto exacto contra el que tiene que frotarse_ (gracias a Merlín por los pequeños milagros). Luego descubre que cuando juega con las puntas endurecidas bajo la blusa, Pansy agoniza. Para cuando los sonidos se mezclan de tal manera que Pansy es incapaz de decir quién hace cuál, ya no importa. Solo importan esos dedos larguísimos, la fricción entre sus piernas que crece y crece hacia lo inevitable y la respiración mezclada, frente contra frente, pecas y cabello rojo (y ojos de mar profundo), comiéndose los gemidos de la boca del otro, hasta que el mundo se vuelve blanco… y Pansy vuelve en sí.

Se miran un momento en horror absoluto.

Abandonan la tribuna a paso veloz por salidas opuestas.

*

Marzo

\- Dicen que Slughorn intentó envenenar a Weasley,- dice Goyle.

A Draco se le cae el tenedor.

\- ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?- responde. Pero no vuelve a probar bocado y sale del comedor en menos de diez minutos.

Tampoco es que Pansy esté prestando atención. O que su comida se vea mucho más apetitosa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Brown llora a moco tendido, como la cabeza hueca que es.

_Ridícula._

*

Abril

Se cruzan a veces en clase. A Weasley se le ponen las orejas rojas, de esa manera ridícula suya, y Pansy desvía la mirada. No ayuda mucho, porque la mirada desviada suele caer en Draco, que cada día está más lejos y es más impenetrable, y parece tener menos y menos cosas en común con Pansy.

Exceptuando tal vez el interés en la renovada cercanía entre Weasley y Granger.

A veces Pansy se pregunta si ese interés tendrá que ver con alguna sospecha de Draco sobre lo que pasó en el campo de quidditch (que no fue _nada_ , por supuesto). Luego se ríe de su propia estupidez. _Miente siempre que haga falta, pero jamás te mientas a ti misma_. Pansy no recuerda la última vez que vio oscurecerse los ojos de Draco con algo que no fuera odio (y se niega a recordar los últimos ojos que vio oscurecerse como un mar profundo).

*

Mayo

Katie Bell regresa a la escuela y parece que Draco estuviera viendo un fantasma. Esa tarde no aparece por la sala común y cuando vuelve a verlo a la mañana siguiente, está más pálido que nunca.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, tres pares de ojos lo vigilan insistentes.

La mirada de Ron se desvía hacia Pansy un segundo, y las orejas se le ponen rojas antes de volver a concentrarse en su plato. Pansy sonríe. Es ridículo, pero siente cierta satisfacción por haber conseguido robarle al Príncipe Trágico de Slytherin la atención de un tercio de su club de acosadores.

*

Junio

Dumbledore está muerto. Hubo una batalla dentro de la escuela, Draco ha desaparecido, Snape ha desaparecido y _Dumbledore está muerto_. Los rumores dicen que Snape lo mató. Que Draco lo mató. Que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro estuvo en la Torre de Astronomía.

No debería chocarle tanto. Nunca le gustó Dumbledore, de todos modos. Siempre estaba dándole preferencia a Gryffindor. Ahora por lo menos tienen la posibilidad de que el nuevo director aprecie a Slytherin. Es una muerte, sí. Pero están en mitad de una guerra, ¿qué esperaban?

No debería chocarle tanto.

Todos están dentro del castillo, ya sea lloriqueando o celebrando. Pansy no tiene ganas ni de lo uno ni de lo otro. Enciende un cigarrillo y se apoya en la pared de piedra.

Dumbledore está muerto. Draco es un mortífago.

No es que no lo supiera, claro. Supone que es una de esas cosas que tu mente comprende, pero no asimila. Draco tenía un discurso sobre el futuro del mundo mágico y un tatuaje en el brazo. Pero ahora es un mortífago. De alguna manera, no parece lo mismo. Se pregunta, por quincuagésima vez, cuál habrá sido esa misión maldita que le pusieron sobre los hombros y que consumió por completo al chico que conocía. Aunque tampoco es que esté segura de querer saberlo.

Metida en sus pensamientos, no oye los pasos acercarse hasta que alguien dobla la esquina. No. No “alguien”. Weasley.

Lo que le faltaba.

Tiene las orejas como tomates, pero por una vez, no da media vuelta aterrorizado en cuanto la ve.

\- Hey,- dice, como el gryffindor idiota que es.

\- Hola.

Parece mayor de alguna manera indefinible, los ojos azules más duros, más decididos, la postura torpe de niño grande más controlada.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta.

\- Bien,- responde Pansy, que no entiende a qué viene la pregunta.- ¿Cómo estás tú?

Weasley respira hondo y se apoya en la pared de piedra, lo bastante cerca para estar a su lado, pero no tanto como para invadir su espacio personal.

\- Bien, supongo. Hermione no deja de llorar y creo que Harry sigue en shock, pero yo… no sé. Es Dumbledore, ¿sabes? Me siento triste y todo… pero al mismo tiempo… es como si no me lo terminara de creer. Mortífagos en…

\- Weasley,- lo corta Pansy. Él se calla y voltea a mirarla.- Creo que me estás confundiendo con una de tus amigas.

\- Oh,- dice. No parece herido.- Lo siento. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Con lo de Malfoy y eso.

Nadie en Slytherin le ha preguntado cómo se siente. Nadie se atrevería a tocarle el tema (no hasta que sepan hacia dónde sopla el viento, al menos). Pero Weasley, gryffindor hasta la médula, con esa mata ridícula de cabello rojo y la nariz cubierta de pecas, pregunta.

Pansy le da una calada larga al cigarrillo.

\- Si no te molesta, Weasley, preferiría no pensar en el tema.- A Ron le sube el rojo por el cuello, pero no se mueve de su lado.- De hecho, preferiría no pensar absolutamente en nada.- Tira el cigarrillo al piso y no se molesta en apagarlo. Da un giro y termina frente a Ron, apresándolo contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta él en un susurro. Pero el tono confundido no llega a esconder del todo las ganas.

\- No pensar,- responde Pansy y ataca sus labios con todo lo que tiene. Con toda la rabia, con todas las frustraciones, con todas las ganas truncadas, con todos los miedos.

Ron hace el sonido de protesta obligatorio, antes de meterle la lengua en la boca y responder al fuego con fuego. Es un intercambio desesperado, con manos que se mueven sin control y el maldito verano pegándoseles en la piel. Pansy mete una mano dentro del pantalón de Weasley (Ron… no, _Weasley_ ) y disfruta un momento del calor duro, rojo, que siente allí. Ron se desarma contra la pared. Pansy se mueve sin tregua, rápida y precisa, una mujer con una misión. Necesita esto. Necesita llevarlo al límite, sentir cómo se desarma, necesita esa pequeñísima cuota de control.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Ron gime contra sus labios y el líquido tibio sale a borbotones, manchándole la mano.

Después de la última sacudida, Pansy se limpia la mano en la corbata roja y da media vuelta.

Ron no la deja. La atrapa con un brazo y gira hasta invertir sus posiciones, atrapándola contra la pared.

\- La avaricia es un pecado, Weasley.

Ron asiente despacio, todavía con ese brillo laxo en los ojos dejado por el orgasmo.

Luego la besa.

No es un beso desesperado. No es un juego de poderes. No tiene un objetivo oculto. Es un beso largo y lento, de lenguas que juegan a acariciarse. Un beso sin lujuria, por el puro gusto de besarse.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?- pregunta Pansy, con una voz que casi no reconoce.

Ron le acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonríe, todo pecas y cabello rojo.

\- No pensar.

Pansy deja que la envuelva en ese calor que no quema, que le acaricie los hombros bajo las mangas cortas, que pase los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello. No sabe por qué lo deja. Cuando las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas, Ron las limpia con dedos larguísimos y la besa más profundo, más despacio, con más dulzura. Pansy se desarma contra su cuerpo y, por una tarde, no se avergüenza. Por una tarde, es libre de no avergonzarse.

Draco es un mortífago. Snape ha desaparecido. Dumbledore ha muerto. El mundo es un lugar un poco más confuso cada día, pero por una tarde, Pansy no piensa en eso. No piensa en nada. No se pregunta por los sentimientos de Ron, por Brown y Granger, por Draco, por la guerra ni por el futuro. No se pregunta por qué puede hacer esto con Ron, y solo con él en el mundo entero. Solo cierra los ojos y se deja mecer por labios cálidos, por millas y millas de piel cubierta de pecas, por todos los tonos del rojo.


End file.
